


Manual Fixation

by Arbryna



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F, Hand Kink, Kink Meme, One Shot, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbryna/pseuds/Arbryna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kahlan has a slight...obsession with Cara's hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manual Fixation

They're paler than she would expect; for some reason Kahlan has always imagined every inch of Cara's skin would have the same golden glow as her face and chest. Not that Kahlan has spent a lot of time imagining Cara naked.

For such dangerous weapons, they're also...small. Almost dainty, really, which Kahlan knows is wrong, not in the least because Cara would gladly wrap them around her throat and squeeze if she ever heard Kahlan use the word “dainty” in reference to any part of her body. But despite their size, Kahlan knows that they are strong, and capable. And, Kahlan is sure, very skilled. Not that she's given much thought to such things.  
  
Cara very rarely takes off her thick leather gloves, so most of the time her hands are hidden from view. There are times, however, when necessity dictates their removal; like now, when they need to get a message to Richard via journeybook and Cara refuses to let Kahlan provide the ink. It's distracting.

“Is something wrong?”

Kahlan's eyes snap up to meet Cara's, a guilty flush coloring her cheeks. “Why would anything be wrong?” Her attempt at sounding innocent falls rather flat, if Cara's answering smirk is anything to go by.

“You were staring.” Cara cocks her hip, resting a bare hand on her hip. Kahlan follows it with her eyes before quickly looking away.

“I wasn't _staring_ ,” she sputters. “I was just...thinking that we should bandage that hand. You cut pretty deep.”

Cara looks down at her hand, at the thick line of blood oozing from her palm. She shrugs. “It doesn't bother me, but if you insist...”

“I do.” Kahlan's voice is firm as she rummages in her pack for a bandage. Pulling it out, she reaches for Cara's wounded hand.

The skin is soft, smooth; Kahlan would never guess that these hands had been in countless battles. The nails are neatly trimmed, and Kahlan wonders when Cara finds the time; she can count on one hand the number of times she's seen Cara without gloves, and certainly the leather would get in the way.

She tries to concentrate on her task, dabbing at the blood with a clean cloth before carefully covering the cut with the bandage. But Cara is warm, and the tips of her tapered fingers brush against Kahlan's wrist as she winds the bandage around her hand, and Kahlan's face flushes with heat as she struggles to keep her breathing even.

“Do my hands interest you, Confessor?” Cara asks, her head tilted as a knowing smile touches her lips.  
Kahlan fumbles for words as Cara's bandaged hand slides free of her grip. Her breath catches in her throat as Cara's fingers slide against her palm, sending a jolt of electricity up her arm. Cara's smirk grows.

Then Cara's hands are trailing up her arms, tracing the edge of her corset, and Kahlan gives up on words. Before she can process what is happening, her jacket is unlaced and tossed aside, and she is on her back in the fallen leaves as those hands slide under the straps of her corset, cup her breasts.

Cara's uninjured hand slips into the slit in her skirt, teasing its way up her thigh, and those strong fingers are burying themselves in Kahlan's sex, and Kahlan doesn't know how this happened but she couldn't stop it for the life of her.

Until she feels her control on her power shake as her climax builds, and she shoves at Cara's shoulders, her own fingers replacing Cara's to thrust herself over the edge.

When Kahlan begins to recover, she is met with the sight of Cara watching hungrily, her tongue snaking out to taste Kahlan's arousal on her fingers. Desire pangs in her stomach and she reaches for Cara's hand, bringing those fingers to her own lips. The taste of herself on Cara's fingers is enough to make her clench with want all over again.

Cara moans as Kahlan traces each digit with her tongue, paints wet circles into her palm. A predatory grin spreads across her lips as she slides her fingers back into Kahlan's hair, claiming her mouth.

Kahlan returns the kiss hungrily, groaning as Cara's strong fingers tug at her hair, blunt fingernails scraping over her scalp. When she finally pulls away, panting heavily, an eyebrow arches over green eyes dark with lust.

“If I'd known _this_ would happen, I would have burned those gloves a long time ago.”

  
_end._   



End file.
